Death's Lessons
by Wishful Thinker8
Summary: When Wufei finds himself being distracted, he figures out it's Merien's b-day. It's also the day she died, but when he gets home, there is a surprise waiting for him, one that could kill him. Discontinued for now...maybe forever
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is an idea that has been floating around in my head for awhile. I decided to post it because it's only going to be at the max 5 chapters long. It also gives me a break from writing my other fics, in which I'm having major writer's block in, so expect any other chapter's in my other ones to be posted very slowly. Okay, enough with the jabbering, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer-Wishful Thinker does not own Gundam Wing, no matter how much she wishes.  
  
*sighs * It's very sad. I may be changing a bit of your previous knowledge of Gundam Wing to fit with my plot line. Okay, here it goes.  
  
Death's Lessons  
  
  
Chang Wufei was sitting at his desk, staring wearily at the stack of paper work that seemed to be growing by the second. The preventors had raided out 2 warehouses of illegal drugs 2 days ago and everyone that had participated had to fill out all the forms. Sighing, the Chinese man straightened up and picked up his favorite pen to begin the tedious task again. But instead of reading the paper infront of him, he stared at his pen. It was blood red in colour and a gold dragon snaked up the side of it. He wasn't sure why he liked it so much, half the time it didn't work and it always seemed to be distracting him, like now. For some reason, he couldn't bear to throw it out. It reminded him of someone, but who it was, was still a mystery in his mind.  
  
"I've got to concentrate. The faster these are filled out, the faster I can go home" he mumbled under his breath, trying once more to concentrate on the paper infront of him. This time, it wasn't his pen that distracted him; it was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could it be? Everyone is swapped with work too," Wufei thought confusedly, then called out "who is it?"  
  
"It's Sally, your ever loving boss" Sally's voice called back, slightly muffed because of the piece of wood separating them.  
  
"Come in onna" Wufei called back tiredly. This was one person he didn't need to see right now.   
  
Sally opened the door and steeped inside of Wufei's immaculate office, and closed the door behind her. She clearly wasn't impressed by the 'onna' comment. "I have a name you know" she retorted. "I am your boss, you should treat me with more respect".  
  
"Sorry" Wufei grunted, hunching his shoulders. Sally nearly fell over with shock.  
  
"Woah, today's my lucky day. I've never heard you say sorry before" she commented teasingly. Wufei tensed.  
  
"Is there a reason you came in here or do you just like to distract me?" he replied angrily.  
  
"Actually, there is a reason this time. I thought you might like to know that your old friends are coming for a visit" Sally explained cheerfully. "Well, except Heero, nobody can seem to find him, not even Quatre".  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Aren't you the least bit excited?" Sally demanded. Wufei looked up at her, his face calm.  
  
"I'm happy that there coming but that doesn't give me any reason not to finish my work, which you are distracting me from and if you don't leave soon, I will throw all these papers at you". Sally blinked. Wufei did indeed look very agitated.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you take the rest of the day off. It looks like you need some sleep" she suggested gently.  
  
"Hn".  
  
"I'll fill out the rest of your paper work for you" Sally said coyly. At this bride, Wufei's body perked up a bit.  
  
"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"That catch is that you go home and get some sleep and come back here tomorrow refreshed" she finished. Wufei slowly stood up, pushing his chair away.  
  
"I think I might take you up on that suggestion" he grunted, grabbing some paper's to take home with him. Sally walked over to the desk and swatted the papers out of his hand.   
  
"When I mean sleep, I don't mean bring all the work home, then go to bed at 3 a.m. I mean, leave everything here and get out" she growled. Wufei smiled slightly.  
  
"Fine, you win but I'll be back early tomorrow" he warned.   
  
" Whatever". Wufei hesitated before he grabbed his favorite pen and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"See you tomorrow then" he called out as he exited.  
  
"Get some rest" Sally called back, reading over the already completed papers.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei slowly walked down the street towards his apartment. Stopping at the drug store, he picked up a newspaper and almost dropped it in surprise when he saw the date.  
  
"I didn't realize it was that late in the month," he thought sadly. It was May 25, Merien's birthday; it had also been the day that she had died.  
  
*flashback*  
  
There was nothing he could do except watch as Merien battled in the stolen mobile suit. "What do you think you're doing?" he cried through the communicator.  
  
"I've saving our clan, something that you are too weak to do" she yelled, dodging a few more shots.  
  
*end flashback *  
  
Wufei shook his head clear. He did not need to relieve that day. He already knew the outcome. Merien would be over powered, then she would die, end of story. Setting the paper back on the shelf, Wufei walked out of the store, wanting to get home as soon as possible. As soon as he reached the last stretch of road before the building, he broke out into a run, trying to escape the memories.  
  
"It's all my fault. I am too weak. I couldn't save her" Wufei's mind screamed at him as he bolted up the stairs. Fumbling in his pocket, he finally found his key and stuck it in the lock with a shaking hand. It took a few tries but he finally got it open. He slid inside and slammed the door shut and locked it as though that would stop his memories from following him.  
  
Letting out a shaky sigh, he reached to turn on the lights but a slight noise from the far corner of the entrance stopped him. He wasn't alone.  
  
"Who's there?" he called out fiercely, taking a fighting stance. He carefully reached out to turn on the light once again, but who ever it was grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, in such a way that if he tried to move it, it would snap.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, my friend, you've let yourself get out of shape" the voice drawled, placing something cold and metallic against the base of Wufei's neck.  
  
"That voice, it sounds so familiar" Wufei thought, swallowing his fear. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know me quite well. Just think back. You should recognize the fell of this katana too. You've felt it enough times on your throat," the assailant said lazily, as though she/he had nothing better to do but tease Wufei.  
  
The Chinese man's face paled as more memories came flooding back to him. "It can't be you, you're dead" he croaked, getting a little scared now.  
  
"Then you are weak for letting yourself be overpowered by a dead person. Maybe I should kill you just to prove that I'm still living" the voice suggested, pressing the katana deeper into Wufei's skin. Wufei gulped. He knew that this person would kill him without hesitation too.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~  
  
TBC? Or should I drop it?  
  
It's your choice  
  
So review if you think I should keep it or drop it.  
  
Were Wufei and Sally too OOC?  
  
Wishful Thinker 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've updated this one...a long while. But I thank everyone who reviewed! Like I said before this fic is only 5 chapters max. I also may be changing some of your previous knowledge...so it's sorta in an AU.  
  
Maoz- hey, don't forget me!  
  
*rolls eyes * This is my muse Maoz...he's a bit of a jerk sometimes  
  
Maoz-well, if that's what you think, then I just won't help you anymore!  
  
NO!!!! Wait, I take that back! Some of you might remember him from my fic "One Fateful Night". He auctioned me off so I fired him... I decided to give him another chance. *grins* I also managed to get my disclaimer person back!!  
  
Disclaimer-*growls* Wishful Thinker does not own anything to do with Gundam Wing but she does own Alexia, a.k.a Lexie  
  
Very good disclaimer...here's a candy.  
  
Disclaimer-*forces a smile*  
  
Maoz-can we get on with things?  
  
Hold on, there's something I've forgotten.... Oh yeah! How could I forget? I want to thank my reviewers and my ever-faithful beta reader Duo's Only Chick. You should go check out her fics.  
  
Maoz-*tapping foot* are you done now?  
  
Yesm  
  
Maoz- good, now get typing!  
  
Okies......  
  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
  
Death's Lessons  
  
"Then you are weak for letting yourself be overpowered by a dead person. Maybe I should kill you just to prove that I'm still living" the voice suggested, pressing the katana deeper into Wufei's skin. Wufei gulped. He knew that this person would kill him without hesitation too.  
  
"Lexie, it's you isn't it?" he managed to get out. To his relief, he felt the katana being taken away from his throat, letting him breathe a little more easily.  
  
"So you do believe that I am alive" whoever Lexie was retorted. "I'm amazed that you even remember me". Wufei slowly reached back over to flick the light switch flooding the room with the artificial light.  
The Chinese man took a look at his old 'friend', Lexie. She stood about 5'7 with jet-black hair in a short ponytail, framing her pale face. Her almond brown eyes flashed angrily at the fact that Wufei had actually remembered her.  
  
"I...I thought you were dead." he mumbled. Lexie was wearing a tight fitting red tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans that seem to hang loosely off of her slim frame.  
  
"Well obviously I'm not so you can stop staring." she snapped, sheathing her sword. "And my name isn't Lexie anymore, I go by Alexia...only Merien called me Lexie..." Alexia seemed somewhat subdued now that she had mentioned Wufei's former wife.  
  
"Is that why you're here? To remind me of how weak I was?" Wufei retorted, growing angry. Alexia had been Merien's best friend on the colony. He could only take so many reminders of how stupid and weak he had been. But to Wufei's surprise, Lexie shook her head.  
  
"No, I just decided to do that to see if you remembered. I kinda need a place to stay since our colony isn't there anymore..."she trailed off, looking pale and fragile now. Wufei's heart softened the slightest bit.  
  
"I suppose you can stay here, but only for a bit. I have some friends coming for a visit soon" he muttered, walking towards the kitchen. "I guess you'll be wanting something to eat, come on". Alexia smiled slightly and followed her old friend into the kitchen.  
  
'Same old Wufei...I wonder if he knows how I feel?'  
  
*~*  
  
Alexia leaned back in her chair, closing her tired eyes. Wufei studied her carefully. She seemed to have a great burden on her shoulders, like something had happened... "You didn't eat very much" he mumbled, taking both his and her plate to the sink for them to be washed. She shrugged.  
  
"I ate enough" she replied. "You know I appreciate this". Wufei hid a smile.  
  
"You better". He came back and sat down in his chair, wondering of he should ask a question that had him worried. A few minutes of awkward silence passed.  
  
"Do you miss her?" the Chinese girl spoke up suddenly. Pilot 05 swallowed the lump that had been building up in his throat.  
  
"What do you think? She was my wife" he retorted. It was Alexia's turn to hide a smile.  
  
"She loved you since we were kids... you should have seen how happy she was when she found out that she was promised to you".  
  
Wufei snorted. "Well she certainly hid it well". Lexie opened her eyes and turned her piercing gaze on Pilot 05.  
  
"You weren't exactly Mr. Sensitive either. And I bet that if she hadn't tried to protect our colony from Oz, then you wouldn't have become a gundam pilot". Wufei gritted his teeth and walked over to the window.  
  
"Why do you care what would have happened or not? And how the hell did you survive?" The question hung out in the open for a bit, until Alexia stood up and went beside Wufei.  
  
"Oz came" she explained softly. "They raided our colony for war slaves to do dangerous tasks. Most of our people had gone off to war, except me. I was the only one left of our group. The elders couldn't do anything to stop them. They killed my father and took me. I was a slave for 2 years". Alexia shuddered as memories came flooding back. Wufei said nothing. He just looked outside at the cars going up and down the street. A few minutes later, he realized that Lexie was crying silently. He reached up and gently wiped one tear away.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there" he whispered. The Chinese girl gave him a watery smile.  
  
"You can't always be there to protect me Wufei. When we were younger you did everything to make sure Merien and I were protected. Now that we're older, we have to depend on ourselves for more things". She thought for a moment then added. "You probably would have just been captured too so it's good that you weren't there".  
  
Wufei smirked and continued to look out the window. He had protected the 2 girls in the past but what Lexie said was true. You couldn't depend on anyone but yourself, as you grew older. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Here" Alexia said gently. "I want you to have this". She held out a picture of a beautiful girl who Wufei recognized instantly; it was Merien. "I know you don't have any pictures of her and I managed to save this one and I thought you would like it" she explained softly. "And I also wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here". Wufei took the picture and set it down on the windowsill.  
  
'Sometimes I wish that Merien were still here, but would I where I am now if she was here? She would probably just laugh at me for being sad. She would call me weak and tell me to get on with life. Knowing my luck she's laughing at me from heaven right now' Wufei thought amusedly. 'Happy Birthday Merien. Please, allow me to do what is right'. "It's getting late" he grunted. "You can have my room and I'll take the couch".  
  
"You don't have to do that" Lexie argued, temper flaring up. 'I can sleep on the couch".  
  
"Alexia, please" Her friend whispered. Alexia's annoyance melted. She swallowed her pride.  
  
"Call me Lexie Wufei, just like old times"  
  
*~*  
  
Alexia's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night, her body rigid with pain. "No" she whispered, squeezing her eyelids shut, praying that it was a dream. "Not now, I just found him". It felt as though knives were being stabbed into her body. Some tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes and fell onto the pillow. "God, please let this be a dream!"  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei woke up feeling better than he had in a few weeks. He had a shower in his other bathroom and threw on a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. He walked leisurely down the hall and knocked on the closed door to his bedroom. "Lexie? Are you up yet?" No response. "Lexie? I'm coming in" Wufei called, for some reason feeling like something wasn't right. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. He wrinkled his nose as a foul smell met up with it; the smell of vomit. He looked at the dishevelled bed. Covers were strewn everywhere and there was a light on in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. "Lexie?" Wufei rushed to this light and pushed open that half closed door. He gasped when he saw Alexia lying on the floor with a pile of blood and vomit next to her. "Oh god!" He hurriedly knelt beside her to try and find her pulse. "Lexie, come on! Wake up!" he cried, searching for the pulse desperately. He couldn't seem to find one. He immediately stood up and ran to the phone. With a shaking finger he dialled '911'.  
  
"Hello emergency services. Please state the nature your emergency," a voice said calmly on the other end.  
  
"Please! You've got to help me" Wufei said, feeling very scared and out of touch with his emotions at this moment. "My friend has collapsed and I can't find a pulse!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
So...what do you think? Any good? Please review!! Pretty please!!!!!  
  
Oh, and sorry for any OOC ness!  
  
Wishful Thinker 


End file.
